


Hometown - [Podfic]

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Cryptid: Jersey Devil, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Froodle's Hometown where in Marshall and Syndi visiting Jersey after living in Eerie find it's...well...pretty weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown - [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hometown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151537) by Froodle. 



[Streaming](http://thewartreads.tumblr.com/post/131216690547/podfic-of-froodles-hometown-text)

[Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hometown)


End file.
